Deathknell TP
Cybertron has been in lockdown, and in threat of actually dying for eons now, but now the Misericorde has been brandished, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobot faction has called in their most knowledgeable experts, looking to analyze the situation, while the Decepticons are strangely silent on the matter. Do they even know? Will Optimus extend the ener-olive branch of peace towards the Slagmaker to fight a common foe, there, in the depths of Silent Grill? Or will the two factions unending war distract them from the prize both sides want? And even if they do manage to stop Silent Grill... what cost will there be to save the planet? Logs/Posts 2015 * November 7 - "Emergency on Cybertron!" - Arcee reports on an alarming new situation on Cybertron. * November 10 - "Re: Emergency" - Optimus Prime puts all projects on hold until the situation on Cybertron is resolved. 2016 * March 2 - "Re: Emergency" - Metalhawk offers his help to save Cybertron. March 18 - Deathknell The mad Unicron cultist Dal Matia seeks to finally destroy Cybertron after eons of waiting. Her weapon of choice? A sea of dead Energon, pumped back into the veins of the great planet. :But how will this destroy the planet? Careful analysis and conjecture is as follows. Cybertron's systems are in stasis for the eons of the Great Shutdown, but are programmed to respond to energon flow itself. So all the pumps, and turbines that bring the planet to life will restart upon sensing the Dead Energon flow, but will be unable to draw power from it. Dead Energon will cause each and every pump, power core, turbine, and computational array to TRY to work, until mechanical failure. THAT is how Cybertron is to be killed. :So, what will the Bots do to protect their planet? Campaign with their erstwhile enemies, the Decepticons? What further horrors await in Silent Grill? And what can be done to save the precious planet, one more time? April 15 - "Deathknell:Infosec" With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. Apr 21 - Deathknell update While it had been a bit since I had ran a TP, I thought I might catch everyone up to speed on the recent happenings. The Bot scouting party found and abducted one of the 3 Weird Sisters (singing Femmes whose duty/purpose is unknown), and attempted to abscond. Unfortunately, the massive guardian of Silent Grill, Tetrahedronhead, burst through the wall like the Kool-Aid Man and attempted to slaughter everyone. The retreat was harrowing, and confusing as the navigation systems of most of the mechs (save Turborat apparently) seemed to be a bit off, as the labyrinth altered itself constantly. Several Bots were injured in the fleeing. :Had the bots successfully won the Skill Challenge System, they'd have made it to the surface, Unfortunately they lost by a single point, and were given a 'partial success' at finding refuge in a large antechamber with a wizened old Femme. Hopefully she'll have the answers the Bots need, because moments later, Tetrahedronhead's blade plunged from the wall outside, through Arcee, wounding her greatly, and into the Weird Sister prisoner, whose fate is yet to be determined. :How this plays out is anyone's guess. June 06 - "Megatron Revealed" Megatron reveals himself to Starscream. July 5 - "Shockwave's Report" Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. July 12 - "Repair Bay Discussion" Dust Devil comes in with yet another injury. July 12 - "Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. Jul 30 - Deathknell A group of Autobots sit around in Iacon, 'off the clock' as much as that means in an endless war. Imager sits in a corner slouching, with a enercoffee cup (but its half full of engex so don't tell anyone). Together they discuss the events of late. :Blastplate shrugs his shoulders, "Near as I can figure, we're just as doomed as we were yesterday. The Sea got drained into Cybertron which is.....bad?" :Livestream raises his hand, the minibot looking back to reality from his playtime on the net. "Well yes. erm, as sad as that sounds. Stale Energon..not that I care for that colloquial name of 'dead', has just enough power-fueling capabilities as say...oh Mount Everest on Earth has oxygen for humans. So the energon-sensors in Cybertron will register it as active, and force the..." :Imager waves her hand, "yeah yeah yeah, we got the speal from Big Pink, we don't need it again." :Livestream looks hurt, "It wasn't a speal per se..." :Flightplan considers the thought, "So...I mean any chance of Cybertron being fixed through hard work and eons of cooperation..." :Blastplate finishes his thought, "Kaput." :Warpath pokes his head into the room. "KABLAM! KABOOM!" He is gone as quick as he arrived. :Imager winces, "I hate that guy." :Flightplan continues, "So..I mean when they said the Great Exodus, I sorta figured we'd be able to...you know, return, someday. I just guess I really hoped that....well, I guess, it was stupid to hope." :Livestream seems a bit perturbed by the thought as well, "All the wonders of the ages, the great academy of Vos, the Seven Spaceports of Retoris...we'll never see another age. This is it then, the Last Age. I never thought I'd live to see it." :Imager seems just as glum, considering it all. "....yeah...I uh....I miss Harmonex in its prime, or the Sonic Canyons... That was where I was forged, ya know. And well...I always wanted to go back there and play again." :Flightplan muses, "Maybe we should just...let the Cons have it then if its dead-dead." :Livestream exclaims, "Are you binary? There's still tons of data and history here, we can't let them have it without a fight." :Flightplan raises his hand supplicantory, "What good is it? All I am saying is that this is less of an overall rescue mission now as it is an...well, I guess...archeology dig." :The Bots muse over the thoughts for a few moments. :That was it then. Despite everything, all of their work, all of their eons of fighting. It was over. :"Damn it all..." Imager mutters, as the feed cuts off. Category:2016 Category:Past TPs Category:TPs